<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Idiot's(Kyle) by MorganSunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249786">My Idiot's(Kyle)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers'>MorganSunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, BAMF Reader, Batbrothers (DCU), Brother-Sister Relationships, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Her brothers underestimate her but only because they worry and really love her, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned batsisters, Overprotective, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Batbrothers (DCU), Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Tim Drake, Protective brothers, Protectiveness, Reader gets a group hug, Reader is so done, Reader is tired, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N, gets in a fight with her brother's after saving them. Their Idiot's but their her idiots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members (DCU) &amp; Reader, Damian Wayne &amp; Reader, Dick Grayson &amp; Reader, Jason Todd &amp; Reader, Kyle Rayner/Reader, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne &amp; Reader, Tim Drake &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Idiot's(Kyle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My brother's, and I on patrol wall Bruce is on a League mission. The problem Scarecrow teamed up with Joker and ambushed my brother's. I had already took out Scarecrow. Now the other psychopath. I see Joker laughing. All my brother's injected with fear toxin. As they turned on each other. No! No! </p><p>-"shall I call--" I cut Alfred off </p><p>"not enough time" </p><p>I grabbed two batarang's hitting the barrel of Jason's gun. As it exploded in Jason's hand he yelled. As Joker and I fought I kept my brother's from hurting each other. Has I knocked Joker out, after he blacked my eye. I quickly grabbed Dick's antidote on his suit. As Dick attacked me, I dodged his blows. He kicked my face causing it to bleed. He began losing consciousness. I swiftly inject the needle through his skin. He dropped to the ground in exhaustion.</p><p>"Y/N?" he mumbled </p><p>"don't move, Bird-Y" </p><p>As I fought with Tim he hit my shoulder abruptly, ow! I grabbed his staff has he held a tight grip, I grab the antidote putting in his wrist. Tim, groaned as his knees buckle. I helped him to the ground. I saw Jason and Damian fighting. I ran why does Jason have to be so damn tall. I snuck behind Jason. I jump on him and put the antidote in his back shoulder. I stood on the ground</p><p>"fuck" he mumbled </p><p>He fell back I caught him heavy! I laid him on the ground Damian swung his sword to Jason's face. I swiftly grabbed the blade as it cut my hand. I yelled in pain. I dodged back from, Damian's blow to my throat. He cut my shoulder I grabbed his wrist putting the antidote in his arm. I took heavy breaths. I see the Batmobile as it opened, I saw Alfred. He had a stern look on his face as we took my brother's home. With my brother's sleeping on their own stretchers. I bandaged my hand as Alfred bandaged my shoulder. With a ice pack on my swollen jaw. As my brother's beginning to gain conscious </p><p>"argh hell" Jason mumbled </p><p>"that sucked" Dick says groaning </p><p>They all looked at me Jason got up walking to me with rage. The other's following him, I stood still holding the ice pack on my face </p><p>"Miss Y/N, sit back down this instant!" Alfred demanded </p><p>"I'm fine" I mumbled </p><p>"what the fucking hell were you thinking?! No you weren't! That was the most dumbass stunt! You should have called for back up!" Jason yelled with anger </p><p>"sorry my back up was trying to kill me" I say harshly </p><p>"Jay, be cool. Y/N, that was reckless and unnecessary you should have called, Bruce or one of the girl's" Dick says disappointing </p><p>"A, Bruce was off planet, B the girl's couldn't get there in time and C do you honestly think I'd risk losing you, Idiot's!" </p><p>"you do realize you could have gotten yourself killed" Tim mumbled under his breath </p><p>"tt, you're clearly not capable of taking care of yourself or making decisions on your own. Trying to take us all down was suicidal" Damian mocked </p><p>I roll my eye's on the verge of tears "anything else hateful you'd like to say"</p><p>They remain silent, I'm done taking this shit, I walk to my motorcycle</p><p>"where the hell do you think you're going, Missy!" Jason says harshly my blood pressure rises </p><p>I turn glaring at them slamming my ice pack to the ground in anger "I'm sorry how many time's have one of you died from recklessness!" I looked at Dick "or faked their death. I am sick of this, all you four have done is treat me like I don't know what I'm doing. As for tonight I just saved your asses. You don't appreciate me and I am done!"</p><p>"Y/N, that's not true and you know it, we appreciate you. We just don't want you taking risk" Dick says softly </p><p>"what do I do every damn night? I honestly don't know what I know anymore. Don't come to my house and don't call me unless someone is actually dead" </p><p>I got on my motorcycle starting the engine </p><p>"I'll be sure to take care of myself, Alfred" </p><p>I turn off my intercom and communications. I drove to my apartment. I went inside slamming the door shut. I see my boyfriend, Kyle. </p><p>"bad night?" </p><p>"they are so impossible! I try to keep them from getting themselves killed and what do they do?! They ridicule me, they think I'm weak and I'm done! I'm sick of it!" I look at him he sighs and smiled "what?! Why are you smiling?" </p><p>"you're really cute when you're mad" I glared at him huffing "please don't kill me" </p><p>I roll my eye's taking a deep breath. He walked to me and kissed my shoulder. </p><p>"how about a relaxing bath and I'll take care of you" </p><p>"hmm that sounds nice" </p><p>"hey listen I know your brother's are little overprotective and all" </p><p>"a little they threatened to-" he cut me off by raising his eyebrows </p><p>"but they love you, you're their sister and they'd go crazy if something happened to you" </p><p>Kyle, kissed my neck we walked to the bathroom. As moment's past after giving Kyle details on what happened. Kyle and I in the bath, I sat between his legs he kissed my shoulder. He used a cloth rubbing it across my back </p><p>"damn no offense but you look like hell, Babe" he mumbled </p><p>"you try dealing with four guy's trained by Batman" </p><p>"you did good considering how much worse you could have been" </p><p>"thanks, Babe" </p><p>Day's later my body still sore from my brother's trying to kill me. I hear my door knocking I open the door seeing my brother's. I put my hands on my hips. Dick, gently smiling, Damian's, arm's folded, Jason, looking at the ground and Tim with a sad face, standing in the back shoulders slouching. </p><p>"you guy's really don't know how to listen, do you?" </p><p>"nope, we're Idiot's" Dick says rubbing his neck </p><p>"you can say that again" I say bitter </p><p>I moved my hand off the door and walk to my couch. Kyle, walked in </p><p>"oh, hey guy's.. I'll uh give you all some time" Kyle says and left to our room </p><p>I sat down as they walked in Dick shut the door. I hear my refrigerator open </p><p>"Jay what are you doing!" I say harshly </p><p>"you always said I was welcome to eat whatever the hell I want!" he yelled defending himself from my kitchen </p><p>"not until you four Idiot's decided I wasn't good enough" </p><p>Jason, walked in empty handed and a disappointed look. </p><p>I sigh deeply "you four obviously didn't come here to say hi, so what the hell do you want?" </p><p>"we came to, apologize. Right guy's?" </p><p>"tt" Damian says </p><p>"what the fuck ever, but she still should have been more careful" Jason says bitter </p><p>"yeah" Tim mumbled </p><p>I rolled my eye's well at least they came. The awkward silence would not end. </p><p>"look, I know you're all pisssed at me for saving your asses. But I'm sure as hell am not apologizing for doing so" </p><p>"so what we're supposed to fucking expect you to act reckless and stupid" Jason remarks </p><p>"oh, you're one to talk. You know I came to my house trying to avoid a damn lecture from you dumbasses. You know I am so damn tired of you four! You have all done reckless shit and did I ridicule you? Did I say you weren't good enough? Did I say you're not capable of anything? Did I say anything hurtful? No I didn't" I stood opening the door pointing out "now if that's all you want to say, get out!" </p><p>"Y/N, please don't do this" Dick pleads </p><p>My eye's swell because as much as I am so damn mad at them, they're my brother's. Dick, walks to me he gently moved my hand from the doorknob. I started crying hitting my foot on the floor. Dick hugged me. Tim, takes a raspy breath and hugged my side. Damian, rolled his eye's and hugged my waist. I looked at Jason his eye's swelling </p><p>"you better not fucking tell anyone about this" his voice breaking </p><p>Jason walked to us and joined the hug burying his face in my neck. </p><p>"you guys are still idiot's.. But you're my idiot's"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>